Let Me Be Your Star
by TheLovelyMadOne
Summary: She was just a nobody, wanting to be—a somebody. He was a somebody—who had lost all hope in finding love. Then—he witnessed her stand up to Amber, and knew there was more in her—for what she showed. And behind those glasses and tears—he was right.
1. Chapter 1

_Let me be your star…_

* * *

_X_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Can you imagine—being a star? Knowing you have something _exceptional_—yet you have never been pushed to get out of your comfort zone and be the star you've always wanted to be?

That was me.

Before—I met _him_.

* * *

**—**

**—**

—

_I'll be your's._

_If you'll be mine._

—

—

* * *

Tall athletic build, mysterious aura, two different colored eyes—green and yellow, and odd Victorian style, strolled down the halls on early thursday morning. He flipped his sliver hair out of his eyes and thought—_Is th__ere any hope here? How am i going to find love if I can't find the one who shares my passion of sing? What am I suppose to do—_

"I'll kill you!"

Turning his head, he saw Amber getting ready to strike someone, swiftly he moved toward her and grabbed her hand.

"Lysnader! What are you_—_" Amber screeched, that was when Lysander looked up and saw_ her.  
_

Then _everything_ changed.

Their eyes were in a daze with each other. Behind those thick glasses was brown eyes staring straight into the yellow and green, she was lost. He was lost in her curls of short brown hair, making her seem more appealing and beautiful to match those big brown eyes of hers.

* * *

.

.

.

_Love, _

_is complicated. _

.

.

.

* * *

**summary: **She was just a nobody, wanting to be—a somebody. He was a somebody—who had lost all hope in finding love. Then—he witnessed her stand up to Amber, and knew there was more in her—for what she showed. And behind those glasses and tears—he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

_Let me make a wish..._

* * *

_X_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Despite the gaze, and the glance that left her breathless, she was still in reality and with reality—

_Boom!_

_Swoosh!_

—came into the fact that yes, gravity was still alive.

As papers and books fell all around her, as students gathered around to laugh and whisper, she could still feel _him_, looking at _her_. It felt, almost as if it was _magic—_had appeared—but yet there was still that cursing sense of reality coming back.

_Reality._

* * *

**—**

**—**

—

_I'll be your's._

_If you'll be mine._

—

—

* * *

As quick as it happened, the little brunette was up and she ran away from him and all his glory, hoping that she once again wouldn't get caught in the unwanted spotlight.

Lysander narrowed his green and yellow pupils as she hastily grabbed all her belongings and fled, before he could do anything, but—he did not miss her red face, blushing as she ran away.

He reached out his arm, watching her trip and run down the hall as if her life deeply depended on it. He looked down, noticing a stray paper that had gotten away—while in the hall. As his eyes met the paper, he began to read—only to realize what it was. His heart was pounding louder, his face had gone pale, his throat was dry, and for once, his hands were shaky for that he was nervous and in shock. Then he turned his head, whipping his sliver hair out of place, in act of desperation for there was fear if Amber would notice—

As Amber tossed her blonde hair, laughing at the nerd, she didn't seem to notice that he was clutching on a stray piece of paper, nor—that he had a crazed look in his eyes.

For he himself, had discovered a _star_.

Now, all he had to do was find her and take her to where he could hear that voice with lyrics as hers, he wanted to do this more than anything.

**Is she the girl he has been looking for all along?**

* * *

.

.

.

_Music_

__**Rhythm**

****Melody

* * *

_Dynamics_

__**Time**

****Scoping

.

.

.

* * *

Hermoine finally, turned behind her—only to see the Sakura trees in the Spring. _It's okay, that boy didn't see your music, you are going to be alright._ She told herself, trying to calm down.

It was bad enough that she was crushing on someone, who in a _million_ years, would never _EVER_ even notice that she was even alive. And his name—was Lysander, who happened to be a leader singer slash bad boy. Lysander may appear as the gentleman type, but that didn't mean that he would fall for a girl—like _her_.

**That just wasn't meant to be.**

****So she had told herself, to calm down and to stop thinking of—

_"You drop something."_

__Eyes wide, palms shaking, hearts beating, ears buzzing, birds chirping.

What's going to happen next? _She thought, trying so hard not to reprimand herself for being so stupid and foolish enough to have him of all people, behind her, with that signature smirk on his face._

* * *

**.**_  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Become A Star, There Is A Price To Pay.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**_o_v**e**_._

* * *

**summary: **She was just a nobody, wanting to be—a somebody. He was a somebody—who had lost all hope in finding love. Then—he witnessed her stand up to Amber, and knew there was more in her—for what she showed. And behind those glasses and tears—he was right.


End file.
